A Marauder Vacation
by Ravenclaw1807
Summary: When 3 boys and 3 girls adventure across the country so much can happen. Will Lily fall for James, Will Remus finally make a move, Will Sirius see theirs more to woman that their looks, or will the others get their way, find out in "A MARAUDER VACATION "
1. Summer, Ideas and Suprises

**Disclaimer,,, I am not J.K. Rowling, I am just in love with the universe she has created**

 **Warning,,, Sexual scenes and reference's throughout this story YOU HAVE BEEEN WARNED**

 **Also feel free to leave reviews, I love hearing ways to improve this story**

 _ **Summer, Ideas and Gratefulness**_

 **"This summer is deader then History of magic lessons" huffed James one summers morning. They had just woken up and were all feeling pretty miserable due to the fact they couldn't use magic outside of school. On the blue single bed there was Remus Lupin, a werewolf but one of the most sweet people you will ever meet. In front of the mirror was Sirius Black, a cocky but handsome boy with magical greys eyes and long hair which was tied back into a man bun at the back of his head. The whole rugged bad boy look was really working for him and his confident ass knew it. Next to him leaning on the windowsill looking out into the deep blue sky was James Potter. With his jet black hair which was always messy no matter how much he pushed it down and his mischievous smile he was easily one of the most attractive boys in the school, and one of the smartest too. They were the marauders, a group of four with amazing minds and pranking abilities, nobody got on the wrong side of them. Their fourth member Peter Pettigrew, a small and chubby boy with a passion for eating, was not with them this summer as he was on holiday in France with his family. All the other boys were envious at this moment in time. "You know thing could be worse" said Remus "we could be with that greasy haired mop that is professor Snape" A round of laughter filled the room when suddenly James had an idea.**

 **"Boys, do you remember that time we went to that beach somewhere down south to visit a magical monument on a school trip?" asked James**

 **"Well yeah hard to forget it, I shagged Marissa Brown that day, she was a really good kisser you know" bragged Sirius.**

 **"Yes James what about it, it was down in Cornwall, a place called Newquay I think" said Remus choosing to ignore Sirius for about the fifth time that day.**

 **"Well I was thinking what's to stop us from going down their for a few weeks, you know enjoying ourselves instead of being locked up in this room all day all summer, we could even go to the fun fair in the town.**

 **"I'm in anyway, what about you Remey"**

 **"1, don't ever call me that Sirius and 2 sure why not I haven't been to a beach in ages"**

 **"Then lets do it, ill go down and check with mum and dad"**

 **Sure enough 30 minutes later they were loading up the van with all they would need for 1 month by the beach. With James parents driving they would be there in a few hours, Fleamount Potter had said to the boys he and his wife would apparate after they got there and would also give them enough money for food and a bit of fun. Suddenly the summer was turning out to be a one to remember. Then James had an even better idea...**

 **"Mum do you think we could take a few friends with us, only 3 or 4"**

 **"Well I wouldn't see that as an issue sweetie, where do they live we can pick them up now."**

 **"Turn right at this road and its the 4th house of your left"** **"Wait Prongs who are we picking up, Peter is still on holiday remember" asked Sirius, who was clearly confused**

 **"Don't worry Padfoot, you will be thanking me later" said James with his infamous smirk across his face**

 **"Ok Boys where here, you better go in and ask if they want to come and make sure you tell the parents that we are escorting you down there" called out Mrs Potter.**

 **James, Sirius and Remus walked up and dang the door bell which was opened. Sirius had to reframe from letting out a cry of joy when he saw who was there, wow he owed James big time.**

 _AHHHH slight cliff-hanger their but don't worry I am not writing chapter 2 which will be coming out very soon_

 _if you would like to read more than please leave a review it mean so much._

 _Peace out,,, Ravenclaw xox_


	2. Embarrassment, Agreements and Whispers

_Hey guys and welcome to the 2nd chapter if this story, hope you are enjoying it so far. This wont be a very long chapter but here you go anyway._

 _Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling even though I really wish I was!_

 ** _Embarrassment, Agreement and Whispers_**

 **Standing by the door was their fellow Gryffindor, Lexi Clearwater. She was in nothing but a tight sports bra and some short shorts that covered nothing, showing of her flat stomach and long legs. Her curves outlined her tanned body as her hair was in a messy bun at the top of her head. When she saw the boys she was shocked and blushed a pale pink as she tried to cover up.**

 **"Don't worry Lexi, were all enjoying the view" said Sirius with a wink leaving a self conscious Lexi extremely embarrassed.**

 **"And what are you doing here" asked Lexi**

 **"We came to ask if you and the others wanted to join us on a holiday to the beach down in Cornwall for about a month, my parents have a holiday house down there that we can stay in and there is plenty of room**

 **"Um ok ill have to ask my parents though just wait here", and she walked off into the kitchen.**

 **"James I have one question, why would you bother inviting only Lexi wont she feel a bit awkward without any other girls?"**

 **"Ah my dear Remus did you think I would let that happen?" said James in a smug tone, "I happened to have over heard 3 lovely girls talking about staying at Lexis house this summer, take a lucky guess who"**

 **"Of course Lily, you have been trying to get her since day 1 and maybe Beth, don't they always hang out together?" said Sirius with a grin. "Did you hear that Moony, Bethany Adams the girl u seem to get a little 'excited' around"**

 **"Oh shut up Padfoot " said Remus but even at the mention of her name he was blushing a bring red against his pale skin.**

 ** _Meanwhile in the kitchen_**

 **"Lexi who was at the door" asked Lily, "Its awful early to be knocking at peoples houses"**

 **"It was the marauders, Remus, James and Sirius"**

 **"WHAT" shouted Lily and Beth in unison "What could they want at this hour?"**

 **"They wanted to know if we wanted to come with them to Cornwall for a few weeks, James parents have a holiday home down there by the beach" she told them "Well do you girls wanna go"**

 **"Yes count me in" said Beth who ran upstairs presumably to get changed and pack knowing her**

 **"Well, come on Lily it could be so fun, plenty of things to take your mind of your sister"**

 **Lily's sister was always jealous that lily was a witch and could perform magic so she now ignores her and pretends that she is no longer alive which really gets to Lily who always relied on her sister for advice or just to have a good time b ut now that wouldn't happen all because she was a witch** **Normally Lily would never agree to something with the Marauders involved but maybe it was the sadness of not having Petunia around that made her much to Lexis shock say yes. Lily then went upstairs to get ready while Lexi when back to the boys who were still waiting patiently at the door.**

 **"Ok boys let us pack and we will be ready in 2 minutes" and with that she ran upstairs to join the girls. All the boys, James in particular looked extremely happy that the girls were coming along with them. This indeed was going to be an interesting summer!**

* * *

 **Once all girls and boys were in the car they began the 6 hour car journey from London down to Cornwall. The boys were sitting behind the girls in rows of three. After about 3 hours the car got stuffy and everyone was excited to get there. Lexi took off her yellow hoodie to reveal a light pink off the shoulder top that made Sirius jaw drop.**

 **Lexi felt warm breath whisper into her ear "You think you could take that pink top off as well"**

 **Why would I do that she thought to herself and almost as if he had read her mind, Sirius whispered again "maybe a preview of what's to come" and before she knew it he was nibbling her ear and kissing her neck playfully. It made her feel all warm and fuzzing inside as well as hot and steamy but she wasn't going to let herself give in that easily and pushed him away from her replying "Only in your dreams Sirius" Before turning away and talking to Bethany once more.**

Thankyou for reading, leave a reivew if you want me to continue this story

Ravenclaw xox


	3. Travels, Arrivals and Rules

**_Travels, Arrivals and Rules_.**

 **With 2 hours left of there car ride, the group pulled up to the garage to have a quick bite to eat. By luck James and Lily were the last back to the mini-van. After looking in the 1st row to find Beth and Remus engrossed in a book next to each other and Lexi next to them practically on Sirius's lap, they had no choice but to go in the back row. Soon after they began there journey again, Sirius put his muggle tunes on again and Lily felt herself drifting of into a slumber. James looked over at her fiery red hair and her soft pale sin and then realised how much he wanted her to be his and only his. Maybe this trip will be the beginning of something new he thought to himself before drifting off just as Lily had done moments before.**

 **"Wake the fuck up James were in Cornwall" shouted Sirius as they pulled up to the Villa the Potters owned.  
"Language Sirius" Mrs Potter scolded but smirked at the excited boys antics all the same.**

 **Stepping out of the vehicle, lily was shocked by the magnificent villa they were to be staying in. It was a white, shiny 1 story tall building with pretty flowers all around it. There was an archway leading up to it with a large swimming pool in the back. Inside there was 2 large bedrooms with balcony's  
** **and bathrooms. The modern kitchen was state of the art and the living room was comfy with fairy lights and a massive TV bigger than Lilly herself.** **It was incredible and yet felt like a home at they same time. Before leaving Mr and Mrs Potter wanted to lay down some rules first.  
**

 **"First of all there is a shop 5 minutes away from here with all the foods and drinks you need, we already left some muggle money on the kitchen table  
for you so don't worry about that" stated Mr Potter.  
"Secondly the bedrooms will be girls in one and boys in the other, there will be no sneaking into each others rooms at night and certainly no, how  
should I say this, shagging of any sort" said Mrs Potter as James turned a brick red and Sirius sighed to himself.  
"Come on now darling lets not be to hard on them" laughed Mr Potter, slipping Sirius a noticeable wink  
"And third of all there is a few parties happening down town about 10 minutes away from here. You are allowed go aslong as you don't go to wild and  
also there will be the annual summer bash on Saturday at the Prezzo Hotel. I say you will enjoy that one" exclaimed Mr Potter.**

 **About 10 minutes later Mr and Mrs Potter apparated back to London leaving the group of 6 alone in Cornwall. With parties to attend, romances to blossom and a whole lot of alcohol.!**

 _Hey guys hope you enjoyed that chapter, I know if was short but the next will feel longer. I'm feeling really uninspired at the moment as no reviews have been left so please take 1 minutes to write one- I would carry on writing more frequently if I knew somebody was actually enjoying the story:(_

 _Cya later,,,,,,,,Ravenclaw1807 xx_


	4. Girls, Boys and Games

_**TITLE**_

 _ **The next morning...**_

 **"Up you get James" shouted Sirius who was always up early unless he had a wicked hangover.  
"And why would I get up this early Sirius?"  
"Because were going to the beach today with Lily Evans, Unless you would rather sleep-"  
"I'm up I'm up I'm up hurry up lads Lily cant be waiting for us!"  
"And Beth and Lexi" added Remus with a smirk at James and his happiness about Lily  
"Yeah them to, now lets got guys" and with that they went down the marble stairs into the kitchen.  
**

 **Then as all 3 boys turned around their jaws dropped at the sights of the 3 girls descending down the staircase. They were all in bikinis, Lily in Black,  
Lexi in a bright purple and Beth in a calming yellow. They all had sunglasses at the top of their heads and were carrying beach bags with the towels in them. Beth was a blonde petite girl with freckles and a slight tan. Lily was pale with fiery red hair. Although she was slightly small in height  
, she made up for it in curves with a flat stomach and shaped chest. Lexi was slim and tall with long legs and tanned skin. Her dark, straight hair was  
shinning and her fit body made her stand out in a crowed. There was no shortage of boys wanting to get her into bed or a broom press but she never  
gave in the easily. Neither Beth or Lily knew if she had lost her virginity but they both had there own predictions.**

 _ **At the**_ **beach...** **  
**

 **The group headed down to the sea and sand ready for a day of fun. Lily and Lexi went swimming with James and Sirius as Remus and Beth lay next to  
each other on the yellow sand enjoying each others company immensely. Lily had never truly realised how good looking Sirius and James were until  
they were both shirtless and walking into the sea. Years of quidditch had made them both strong and muscular but to Lily, James stood out with his  
messy jet black hair and his toned abs. As his hazel brown eyes rommed over her body, she felt hot from his gaze, a feeling she wasn't certainly  
not used to. She felt herself blush ad he locked hazel eyes with her emerald and then turned around leaving her confused yet dreamy. Meanwhile Lexi was having her own problems with the one and only Sirius Black. They had begun a rather playful game in the water, splashing one another whilst  
trying to swim away from each other. Just as Lexi was paddling away from Black he caught up to her at the last moment, pulling her in closer by her slim waist. She felt herself gasp as 2 muscular arms wrapped around her until they we pressed against one another. Sirius could feel her shapely  
ass grind into him as she felt his warm breath against her neck. Why is she having this effect on me Sirius thought to himself as the desire to kiss  
Lexi became almost unbearable. At last they both pulled away but never breaking eye contact. James and Lily called them over to leave now  
as the sun was setting so Lexi swam ahead leaving a startled Sirius behind.  
**

 _ **Home Again,,,**_

 **Upon there return to the villa emotions were running high. With Beth and Remus embraced with in each other for the entire day, Bethany was feeling both hot and happy as she imagined her and Remus together, his sandy hair flopping over the amber eyes as they locked into place with her electric  
blue one. She was extremely excited to see where this new found friendship would go** **to.**

 _ **Thanks** for reading guys, please lave a review if you read this story and I will post the next chapter, This story is mainly JP/LE,,,SB/OC,,,RL/OC but I am open to  
suggestions,,,,, Ravenclaw1807 xxxx  
_


End file.
